


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Orgasms, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Coco Pommel is an Anal Slut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Coco Pommel is expecting a relaxing weekend when she come to visit Rarity in Ponyville. But when Rarity is called away by the Map, Coco will have to spend the time with Fluttershy instead. Coco is fine with that, Fluttershy is a nice mare. Then she finds out that Fluttershy also loves putting stuff up her butt, and she really likes her.





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

Coco Pommel knocked quietly on the door of Carousel Boutique. An instant later Rarity appeared and let her in.

"Oh Coco, darling, I'm so glad you could come. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great," said Coco, who was imaging Rarity pinning her to the ground with her magic and fucking her in front of everypony. She thought about that kind of thing a lot. "I'm just glad to get out of Manehattan for a little while. I love the place, but, goodness, I just need a break from all the noise sometimes."

"I know just what you mean. Here, come on in and I'll get you all settled." Rarity turned and went back into her shop. Coco followed.

Coco unpacked her bags in Rarity's guest room, and they talked about fashion as she did so. There had been some very risque designs coming from somepony in Fillydelphia; it was part of the talk all over Equestria, and they were eager to share their theories.

"I think it's Gunnhild," Rarity said.

"Her? the griffon?" Coco said, surprised.

"Yes! And that reaction is exactly why. Nopony would ever see it coming."

"If you ask me, I think it's a stallion behind it. At least, whoever it is knows exactly what stallions want to see."

"Pish posh! Anypony with two brain cells knows what stallions want to see," Rarity wiggled her hips for emphasis. "The things are for showing you off, but they also look genuinely good. I've never met a stallion who knew how to bring out the best in a mare like whoever we're dealing with does."

Coco smiled. "If you say so."

Just then Rarity's cutie mark started to glow. She let out an "Oo" as it lit up.

Coco's eyes went wide. "What's happening? Are you alright?"

"It's fine, darling, nothing to worry about." Rarity still looked nervous. "Maybe it'll be nearby... I'll be right back!" she shouted, running down the stairs.

Coco sat on the bed, her firm ass sinking into the mattress. She wondered if there was time to rub one out before Rarity got back. And  _that_  got her to thinking about what would happen if Rarity caught her clopping, and all the things that could lead too. Now she  _really_  wanted to rub one out.

After a couple of minutes, Rarity came back, panting. "I'm terribly sorry, but it looks like I'm going to have to leave. That blasted map is saying I need to go to Fillydelphia."

"Oh," Coco said, her ears drooping. "Maybe I could go with you?"

"Nonsense! You just got off the train. I'm not about to make you get back on. You came here to rest, so by Celestia you're going to relax. I know, why don't you go pay Fluttershy a visit? I think you two will have a lot in common." With that, Rarity hastily stuffed a few dresses and hats into a pair of saddlebags and rushed out of the boutique.

Coco Pommel sat in the room for a little while before deciding that since she didn't have anything else to do she would go visit Fluttershy. Also, she didn't think she'd be able to resist the urge to go through Rarity's underwear drawer much longer.

She didn't know Fluttershy as well as Rarity, but she knew the pegasus was a nice mare, soft spoken like her. It didn't take long to find her cottage, and she was welcomed in with a smile.

"I'm sorry Rarity had to leave like that," Fluttershy said, once the two had sat down to tea, "But we can't just ignore the map, who knows what could happen."

"It's disappointing, but I suppose it's alright. Luckily Ponyville is a friendly town."

They chatted over their tea. Coco had actually been wanting to talk to Fluttershy for a while. Rarity had talked a great deal about the mare's short-lived modeling career, but Coco had never quite been able to believe it from what she knew of Fluttershy. She didn't get much more than a confirmation that it had really happened out of her, though. Fluttershy was soon blushing in embarrassment, and seemingly unable to talk. She let it go, and let the conversation turn to other things.

It took a turn she wasn't expecting, however, when she bent down to get the book she was reading from her bags to show it to Fluttershy. She fumbled, and her bags spilled open, sending her luggage all over the floor. In particular, a large rubber buttplug went rolling across the floor, and came to a stop at Fluttershy's hooves. It was Coco's turn to blush.

"Sorryletmejustgrabthat" she blurted. Darting down to grab it.

Fluttershy beat her too it though. She picked it up in her teeth, by the business end, and offered it to Coco. "Don't worry. I hate when the little ones go rolling all over the place too."

Coco paused. There was a lot to process in that sentence. "You have one of these too?"

"Oh yes, I have a whole collection. You can borrow some if you want. I would hate for you to be stuck with something small like that just because you couldn't fit anything else in your bags."

Coco couldn't believe this. She was too embarrassed to talk about being a model, but she would just go on about her collection of—"Um, you do know what this is, right?" Coco said.

Fluttershy nodded. There was a sultry look on her face. "Do you like things in there too?"

Coco could believe she had been a model now, this mare could be incredibly sexy when she wanted to. She found herself panting a little as she said, "Show me your collection."

Fluttershy grinned. "Here's the first one." She turned and hiked her tail up.

Fluttershy had a very nice pussy, and a  _very_  nice asshole. Coco still didn't know what Fluttershy meant by "the first one."

"Look closely," Fluttershy said after a moment of silence had passed.

Coco gladly leaned in to inspect the holes in front of her. She was pretty straight—she'd let a handsome stallion plow her ass any day of the week—but you didn't make it in the fashion business without being at least a little gay. Finally she noticed a thin thread emerging from Fluttershy's plump butthole, and disappearing into her tail. Understanding dawned on her. She pulled on the exposed section of thread, and a plastic ring came out of Fluttershy's tail, hidden among the silky hairs. She pulled.

The thread went taut as its other end caught on something inside Fluttershy's ass. Fluttershy moaned as Coco increased the tension. Her hole bulged, and Coco could see a ball through the opening entrance. Slowly it came out, slowly stretching everything. There was a wet sound when it finally popped out. The thing was huge. Coco had seen dicks that didn't have as much girth as this thing. And as it came out, Coco could see another in Fluttershy's gaped hole, nestled in the pink folds of her cavity.

One by one Coco pulled the string of anal beads out. It was an impressive set. None of her own beads were as big as these, and she had the biggest ones she could find. She left them on the floor like a snake, covered in ass juices and lube. "You had those in you the whole time we were talking?"

"Yes," Fluttershy said.

Coco smiled. "Forget Rarity, I like you." She followed Fluttershy up to her bedroom.

Fluttershy had not lied. Her dildo collection was incredible. It was huge. Also there were a lot of them. Coco would see one and think that she absolutely needed it in her butt right then, and then she would see another that she liked even more. She felt stretched just thinking about it.

Fluttershy took one off the shelf, "This is one of my favorites." It was a magnificent member, a milky white shot through with blue swirls.

Coco put her hoof on it reverently. "Can I... try it?"

"Of course!" Fluttershy hoofed it to her, then fluttered over to a closet to retrieve a large bottle of lube.

Coco felt her pulse quickening as she watched her apply the lubricant. She needed it. She needed it inside her. She felt so empty.

Fluttershy finished. It was a glistening tower in front of her now. Coco turned around. She planted her legs wide, and lifted her tail. "Put it in," she said, voice trembling.

She gasped as she felt the cool material press against her nethers. The head was big enough to completely cover her hole, but the middle rose in a thin taper that paved the way to open up her sphincter.

Coco was soaking wet. She felt her arousal dripping down her leg. She wanted to tell Fluttershy shy to hurry up, but found herself unable to speak.

Fortunately for her, Fluttershy did not take things slow. In a flash the whole head had been shoved inside. Coco cried out in pain and pleasure. She didn't wait for Fluttershy to do anything else. She stepped backwards, letting her ass greedily devour inch after inch of plastic horsecock. Coco kept her colon spotless, and she groaned as her pristine chambers were filled. With disappointment, she reached the base, the molded balls preventing any further progress. Her legs gave out and she collapsed. It felt so good. It felt so right.

Coco had never understood why other mares made such a big deal about their clits. Touching that felt nice, sure, but for her, having something in her ass felt much better. She moaned feebly as she felt the tides of an orgasm rising just from the sheer  _presence_. She whimpered as she came, pleasure rolling up her body.

She finally managed to raise her head. She saw Fluttershy preparing her own dildo. She slathered it with lube, and set it standing straight up. She spread her wings and jumped up in to the air. Then she carefully lowered herself onto it, letting gravity push it in. It was a monster of a cock, even by Coco's standards, but she took it like a champ. The only hint that it was having any effect at all was that her legs shivered as she neared the bottom.

Coco was... honestly a bit disappointed, though. She did enjoy having huge things in her ass, but what she really liked was being fucked there. Hard. As nice as the dildo in her felt, it was just sitting there.

"Hey Fluttershy, do you have anything with a suction cup on it? Or even a fucking machine? I usually like to have things moving."

Fluttershy's eyes had been tightly closed in concentration as she performed the insertion. She opened them and said, "There's a reason that one is one of my favorites. It's enchanted to fuck you by itself."

Coco looked at her new goddess in awe. "How do I turn it on?"

Fluttershy smiled coyly. She gestured to her spread legs, "Come here and I'll tell you."

Coco was still incapable of standing. She crawled over to Fluttershy's crotch as fast as she could.

Pegasus teats tended to be small and flat, and certainly Fluttershy's were not as plump as Coco's, but they were still fun to suck on. But Coco knew what Fluttershy really wanted, so she did not spend much time on her nipples. She started lapping at her sweet pussy. Coco was no expert, but Fluttershy's pussy tasted really good. She thought everything was good when she had a full ass, though.

Fluttershy was of a similar mind. Coco's tongue was small, but it did the job. The combined sensations of having her clit licked, and the massive dildo filling her out quickly saw her wrapping her legs around Coco's head, locking it place as she came. It was so wonderful cumming with a giant dildo in her. She could feel how the muscles rippled, feel how things  _moved_.

She released her friend and bent over shakily. She whispered a word in Coco's ear. Coco shouted it a moment later.

The dildo suddenly withdrew from Coco's ass, leaving her shudderingly empty. And then it  _drove_  back in with incredible force. Coco's tongue lolled out. Her eyes rolled back. She had had some good assfuckings before, but this was something else. It felt good. Incredibly good. She actually didn't know if she was cumming. She couldn't tell if just the straightforward pleasure of having her butthole pounded was so much that even orgasms weren't noticeable, or if she was having one continuous orgasm, or what. She didn't think about it too hard, or anything for that matter. She entered a trance. She knew nothing but her ass and the dildo.

Fluttershy looked at the mare in front of her for a while. She was totally incoherent with pleasure. Fluttershy thought for a moment, then gingerly put her hoof on Coco's head, and applied it to her crotch again.

Coco was too busy being fucked silly to be very good at cunnilingus, but it was nice anyway. Nice enough that Fluttershy came two more times.

She would have continued, but it was definitely time to give Coco a break. She had a lot more toys to show her, and she didn't her to completely ruin her asshole on the first one.

Coco was a little annoyed when the fucking of her life was interrupted, but she had to admit Fluttershy had a good point.

The two mares spent the rest of the day talking about each other's butts. And fucking them.


End file.
